


【all悠】吉原哀歌

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi





	【all悠】吉原哀歌

DoYu ver.  
金道英走到门边，顿了顿，伸手拉开了那扇纸门。  
“你来啦。”  
那个人背对着门跪坐着，循声回头笑着望着他，如同已等候多时一般。

乖巧全都只是那个人一手塑造的假象而已。  
手里的头发再一次因为那个人刻意的一歪头被弄得乱糟糟，金道英停下了手里的动作，瞥了眼镜子里那张脸，“不想梳了？”  
他感觉到了镜子里的炽热视线，只是不去看。  
“……当然不是，”静默过后，那个人又端端正正挺直背坐好，“肩膀有些疼而已。”  
他一时接不上话，索性认认真真钻研手上几缕可怜的发，一丝不苟地盘起来。  
“金先生工作都如此全神贯注的吗？”带着调笑意味的视线又落到他身上，得不到应答后转向了窗外。  
“……反正最后也都是要乱掉的。”那个人笑道。

也许是工作得太专心了。收拾好东西的时候金道英才注意到窗外淅淅沥沥地下着雨，不太愉快地四处看着寻找自己的雨伞，一转身看见它正困在那人手中。  
“别闹了。”金道英的眉都皱起来，朝那个人走近伸出手，“还急着去下一家。”  
“下雨了，等雨小了再走吧。”那个人把伞藏到身后去，往后退着远离金道英。  
“这样的程度也没问题的。”金道英只往前走，想拿回那把能让他即刻出行的伞。  
当他接近那个人时，那个人一甩手，把伞远远地丢了出去。  
空出来的双手随着那个人靠近他的动作攀上他的背。  
“下雨了……”那个人的表情变化藏在他胸前，只剩下沉闷的声线供他窥探揣度，“就多陪我一会吧。”

悠太。  
他叫了一声，埋在胯间忙于吞吐的人从那里抬起脸看他。  
那张脸因为空气的不足有些发红，唇上都是刚刚沾染上的唾液，兴许舌上还留着被舔出来的一点精液的味道。  
他抬着那个人的下巴，中本悠太便顺势直起腰，闭上眼黏在他唇上。  
金道英微微眯起眼打量全身心投入的人，手指沿着不甚整齐的和服的领口向下勾，那人肩上的痕迹便裸露出来。  
他松开中本悠太，“被留了痕迹也没关系？”  
那人不在乎地瞅一眼肩，“留不留不都是一样的吗。”  
“反正本来就是拿这副身子做买卖，上这张床的哪个不知道？”  
那个人说着却来拉他的领口，在敞开的胸前咬了一口，又吻又啃在那里留了个牙印。  
舌尖从牙印一路往上舔，来到埋着跳动的颈侧，贴在他耳边，“哪天要是去找了别的女人，就说是吉原的男人留的。”  
直到被抬起腿强迫性地卧倒在榻榻米上，那个人还笑着去拉金道英的手，“你突然把我摔好疼。”  
“抱歉了。”金道英不带感情色彩地道歉，手指碰到对方不着寸缕的下体，“肿了？”  
那个人被埋在散乱的复杂和服里，想了一会才回答他，“昨天被客人做得太狠了吧。”  
“就算这样也要勾引我？”金道英随手在柜子里摸可以润滑的东西，倒在那里，不管那个人夸张地“嘶嘶”吸凉气的声音，把手指捅进去。  
中本悠太被抠疼了，咬着唇缓了会，把腿抬起来盘在金道英腰上。  
“因为我，爱慕着您呢。”  
金道英抬眼去看，对上小心地抬头看他的视线，随即又撇开。  
他把中本悠太丢给他的话扔到一边，埋进那双腿间。  
刚一进去，中本悠太就绷得浑身僵硬，他知道是痛得，只是那个人同样咬着牙不说。  
他在绞紧的内里试探着戳了某个地方，盘在腰上的腿就跟着他的动作颤抖。  
逐渐从痛觉里逃脱而陷入情欲的人咬着手背把呻吟封起来，只是偶尔还有从一片沉闷中挣扎出来的一两声哼叫，泄露此时有人偷偷摸摸地沉迷情爱。  
“再、再深一点……”  
他索性拉着中本悠太起身，背对着自己跪坐在身上，和服绊着手脚，他把还挂在中本悠太肩上的扯下来，布料只剩堪堪披在腰上遮住交合位置的作用。  
没办法空出手来挡住嘴，中本悠太在上下颠动里克制着呻吟，他又握住腰，用力往下按，顶着那个地方磨蹭，张嘴咬在留着痕迹的肩上。  
那人只是任他摆布。  
他察觉到中本悠太接近了高潮，毫不犹豫地伸手握住流着精液的东西，限制中本悠太的高潮。  
被控制的人从喉间发出痛苦的声音，转过脸背着手勾着他接吻，受着他折磨的身体交给他的吻里。  
快到了。他把坐在腿上的人往前推了一把，让中本悠太跪趴在榻榻米上，几下顶撞后松开手，自己也射在中本悠太体内。

雨停了有些时候，金道英收拾好了东西，把伞拿到手里。  
赤裸的脚沿着他的小腿一路往上，把衣服下摆也一并挑起来。  
“这个天气，雨停了，就不会再下了。”金道英把收拾好的东西提在手上。  
那只脚垂下去，蜷缩回和服的掩盖下，“说得是。”  
金道英没再多看，转身下楼出门。  
临走之前，他几乎要抬头去看那扇窗口，也没有。

有雀扑棱着落到窗上，蹦跳着落在榻榻米上。  
“你啊……你也觉得很寂寞吗？”

—TBC—


End file.
